1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic containers. More specifically, the invention relates to a lid including a pour spout and a separate vent for use with cans. A separate snap on cap covers the pour spout. The cap can be used as a measuring cup for use with liquids, powders and sauces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumers are often confronted with messiness when dispensing liquids, powders and sauces from metal cans having wide open tops. Messiness often occurs from drops of the liquid contents. Messiness also results from over pour which drains down the side of the can (especially if a funnel is not used) upon the completion of pouring. Additionally, when a metal lid is removed with a can opener and the wide top is left open, the can could easily topple, spill or become contaminated by foreign debris if the entire contents are not used at once.
Additionally, sometimes only a portion of the contents of the can are used, as in the case of ketchup and tomato sauce. Typically, plastic wrap is used to cover the contents of an opened can. However, this is costly and adds to disposal waste. Alternatively, metal cans are left uncovered in an unhealthy manner.
Therefore, a need exists for a container closure lid to ensure open cans are properly stored. Also, a need exists for a container closure lid facilitating easy dispensing of liquids, sauces and powders without messy spills.